There are many known devices for gripping used to handle cable, rope or similar components.
Gripping generally involves the use of jaws or a bit which closes on the elongated object. The use of at least one means for actuating the jaws or the bit, in particular at least one cylinder, is also known.
Therefore, such a gripping device according to the state-of-the-art is longitudinally traversed in its middle part by the elongated component and in general has in its length a rear body extended by a front tightening assembly acting transversely on the extended part of the device using jaws around at least part of the said component. These jaws are arranged inside the said front assembly while retaining their longitudinal mobility in the said front assembly under the action of at least one actuating means. The front assembly has at least one jaw guidance system closing the jaws and gripping the said component inside the said assembly, the distance between the jaws decreasing as they move towards the front in the said assembly.
For example, document GB-A-190928294 reveals a cable or rope blocking system using at least one cylinder, and an inclined plane bringing together or moving apart the two gripping parts, each one coasting with a cylinder.
The aim of the present invention is to simplify existing devices for gripping an elongated component while also enabling them to apply tension to the elongated component including the possibility of adjusting this tension.
A same device which grips an elongated component and applies tension to the said component while allowing this tension to be adjusted is neither described nor suggested by the state-of-the-art.